


Rakkaus, pimeys, sota

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauski ja Fisu päätyvät Ensimmäisen Ajan Keski-Maahan. Sota Silmarileista raivoaa kuumana, ja miehillä ei ole kuin yksi toivomus: päästä hengissä takaisin oikeaan kotiinsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joo, eli mul oli tylsää ja päädyin vaan kirjottaan tätä. Shippi tulee muotoutumaan ja näkymään aika hitaasti. Lisäksi ignooraan tässä täysin sen faktan, että tämän maailman ihminen ei pystyis kommunikoimaan Keski-Maan yleiskieltä puhuvan kanssa.

Rauski makasi sohvalla ja tkatsoi televisiota. Ei sieltä mitään järkevää tullut, joku kehnonpuoleinen salapoliisisarja vain, mutta Rauski oli liian laiska etsiäkseen kaukosäätimen ja vaihtaakseen kanavaa, tai tehdäkdeen mitään muutakaan liikettä tai aivotoimintaa vaativaa. Rauski tuijotti tylsistyneesti jakson lopettavaa takaa-ajo-kohtausta. Poliisi-auton renkaat kirskuivat sankareiden koettaessa tavoittaa pakenevaa rikollista koko jutun selvittyä, kun asunnon ovi aukesi.

"Moi!" Fisu huikkasi eteisestä.

"Moi! Missäs olit?" Rauski vastasi.

"Kävin vaa pikku kävelyllä", Fisu totesi ja tuli Rauskin viereen sohvalle. "Katoksä tätä vai pelataaks jotai?"

"En kato. Poimitsä sieltä jonkun pelin?"

"Joo otan pelin jos sä sil välin teet mulleki tilaa siihen sohvalle", Fisu vastasi nauraen.

Fisu poimi umpimähkään XBox-pelin, joka sattui olemaan Halo5. Pian hän ja Rauski olivat jo täysin uppoutuneet peliin.

 

Kolmen tunnin päästä Fisu alkoi kyllästyä peliin.

"Hei Rauski, vaihetaaks välil pelii?" hän kysyi.

"Jos sä haluut nii vaikka" Rauski vastasi.

Fisu nousi etsimään uutta peliä. Rauskin katse vaelteli sillä välin pitkin huonetta, ja sattui pöydällä lojuvan kirjaan. Kuten monet silloin, kun ei parempaakaan tekemistä ole, Rauski jäi lukemaan kirjan selkämystä. Kirja oli Taru Sormusten Herrasta. Se oli siis jäänyt pöydälle Fisun jäljiltä.

"Fisu muuten, mikä saa sut tykkään nii paljon tosta kirjasta? Tosta Sormusten Herrasta?" Rauski kysyi. Kysymys oli erittäin rauskimainen, sellainen joka kysyttiin ilman tarkempaa syytä, vain siksi että se sattui kulkemaan mielen läpi.

Rauskilla itsellään oli jonkinasteinen käsitys kirjasta, ja olihan se hänenkin mielestään ihan viihdyttävä, mutta Fisu tiesi siitä paljon enemmän. Fisu oli lukenut sitä paitsi muitakin samaan maailmaan maailmaan sijoittuvia tarinoita, ja piti niistäkin. Rauski ei niihin ollut koskaan vaivautunut tutustumaan.

"En mä tiiä. Se vaan on hyvä tarina. Ja komeest rakennettu maailma. Kui?" Fisu vastasi hiukan hämmentyneenä.

"Tuli vaa mieleen ku olit jättäny sen toho pöydälle", Rauski vastasi. "Mikä hahmo mä sun mielestä olisin?"

"Pippin," Fisu naurahti. "Ku oot tollanen sähläri."

Rauski kaikessa hölmöydessään ja harkitsemattomuudessaan todellakin muistutti hiukan Pippiniä. Sitä paitsi kaikista Fisun tuntemista ihmisistä Rauski oli herkin hankkiutumaan ongelmiin silkkaa uteliaisuuttaan. Ei Rauski mitään pahaa oikeasti tarkoittanut, mutta hän vain onnistui sähläämään. Niin, juuri kuten Pippin.

"No höh! Mä haluun olla haltia!" Rauski valitti leikillään.

"Ei sun pituus riitä. Sitä paitsi Sormusten Herras haltiat ei enää ollu nii voimakkaita". Fisu vastasi melkein nauraen.

"Mitä ne sit muka oli? Eiks Legolas ollu? Tai ne muut?" Rauski kysyi.

"Leikitsä vaan vai haluuksä oikeest tietää?" Fisu kysyi.

"Leikin. Mut kyl mä voisin oikeestiki tietää", Rauski vastasi.

"No, tuu tänne." Fisu sanoi, meni pöydän luo ja nappasi kirjan välistä Keski-Maan kartan.

Rauski meni Fisun viereen ja katsoi karttaa.

"Siis", Fisu sanoi, "Jos haltiat ois ollu niin vahvoi, niin miksei ne ois marssittanu armeijaa suoraan tonne noin ja lähteny haastaan Sauronii? Se ois ollu niin paljon yksinkertasempaa ja varmempaa ku heittää muutama satunnainen hahmo ja toivoo että ne onnistuis salakuljettaan sen Sormuksen tonnenoin."

"Siks et Sauron oli viel vahvempi?" Rauski ehdotti.

"No, miks ne ois silti vaan antanu ihmisten hoitaa homman? Tappelu siitä kuitenki synty, pari kansaa ihmisii ylivoimasta örkki- ja ihmisarmeijaa vastaan. Mut siis, haltioiden valtakunnat Sormusten Herran aikaan oli täällä", Fisu sanoi piirtäen ympyrän karttaan Synkmetsän pohjoisosaan, "täällä, sit Rivendell, joka nyt oli aika pieni, ja sit tää täällä. Gondorin ja Arnorin syntymise aikaan ja sitä ennen täällä oli paljon isompi valtakunta, ja sit oli täällä tää. Niissä asu viisaampi, taitavampi ja vahvempi haltiakansa ku se mitä Synkmetsässä, Lórienissa tai varmaan enimmäkseen tuolla rannikollakaan asu. Galadriel kuulu siihen, ja Elrond ainaki kasvatukseltaan myös."

"Okei... ja mihinkäs se valtakunta sit katos?"

"Sen kuningas tapettiin, ja ihan sikamoni muuki, siinä ku Sauron kukistettii ekaa kertaa. Moni myöski lähti meren yli", Fisu selitti.

"Ja si kuninkaal ei ollu seuraajaa?" Rauski kysyi epäilevänä.

"Elrond luultavast ei ollu kovin halukas. Ja se oli kyl aika etästä sukuu. Se valtakunta nyt vaan hajos siihen. Kuitenki, vielä ennen sitä, siihen aikaan ku oli vaan haltioita, ja sit jonku aikaa sen jälkeen, ku ihmiset oli viel nuorii olentoina, oli monta eri haltiakansojen mahtavaa valtakuntaa, jotka sijaitsi täällä", Fisu sanoi ja lauseen lopuksi napautti vielä kerran karttaa.

"Tuolla? Sielhän on pelkkää vettä, merta vaan eikä mitään maata!" Rauski kysyi.

Fisu nosti kätensä kevyesti ilmaan vaientaakseen Rauskin. Hän nyökkäsi kevyesti karttaan päin. Rauskikin katsoi karttaa. Siitä, mihin Fisu oli napauttanut, lähti kultaisia valonauhoja, jotka muodostivat lisää karttaa. Muutama kiemurteleva kärhi oli alkanut kietoutua Fisun käden ympärille. Nauhat kasvoivat, vahvistuivat, ja kiertyivät kummankin miehen ympärille. Rauski ei tiennyt kuvitteliko hän, mutta oli kuin hän olisi kuullut huutoja ja teräksen kalahtelua terästä vasten.

"Mitä vit-", Rauski aloitti ympäristön sumetessa ja pimentyessä.

 

"Rauski! Herää!"

Rauski avasi silmänsä ja huomasi katsovansa suoraan Fisun silmiin. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan silmiin ennenkuin Rauski purskahti nauruun ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Tää... on just... niinku... niistä fanficeista mitä... fanit kirjottaa meistä", Rauski sai sanotuksi. 

Hän nauroi vielä hyvän tovin ennenkuin hänen oli pakko lopettaa ja hengittää välillä.

"Siis ihan oikeesti. Mä pyörryn ja ku mä herään mä tuijotan sua suoraan silmiin. Sit siihen vielä rakkaudentunnustukset ja imelä seksipätkä nii ois täydellist", Rauski sanoi.

"Jep", Fisu sanoi ja naurahti kevyesti. "Ja nyt mä suosittelisin sua vilkasemaan ympärilles."

Rauski nousi seisomaan ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Yksi asia oli ainakin varma: Turussa hän ei enää ollut. Hän näki ympärillään vain metsää. Missään ei kuulunut autotien kohinaa. Missään ei näkynyt yhtä ainutta tietä. Taivas hänen yllään oli vaihtumassa auringonlaskun hohtavasta punasta ja kullasta tähtikirkkaaksi yöksi. Rauski vilkaisi Fisua. Fisun vaatteet eivät olleet kulahtaneet farkut, reikäiset sukat ja teepaita, vaan nahkasaappaat, luultavasti nahasta valmistetut housut, ja karkeasta kankaasta tehty tunika. Rauski vilkaisi omaa vaatetustaan. Se oli kokolailla samanlainen kuin Fisun.

"Okei. Missä helvetissä me ollaan, miten me tänne päädyttiin ja mitä helvettiä meillä on päällä?" Rauski kysyi.

Fisu avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta pysähtyi kuuntelemaan. Jostain kuului raskaiden askelten töminää. Fisu kuunteli vielä hetken. Sitten hän heittäytyi maahan, kiskaisi Rauskin mukanaan ja ryömi lähimmän puun juurten alla olevaan koloon raahaten edelleen Rauskia tunikankauluksesta kiinni pitäen.

Raskaat askeleet olivat aivan heidän vierellään. Rauski tunsi maan vavahtelevan ja kurkisti varoen juurten välistä. Joukko erittäin rumia, raskaisiin keskiaikatyylisiin haarniskoihin sonnustautuneita, miekoin ja keihäin aseistautuneita miehiä ohitti heidät juosten ja toisilleen karjuen.

Kun miehet olivat jo hyvän matkan päässä, Rauski kysyi hiljaa: "Ja mitäs helvettiä toi oli?"

"Rauski", Fisu vastasi haudanvakavalla äänellä, "jos mun pitäs arvata, mä väittäisin et me oltais Keski-Maassa, ja noi oli örkkejä."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi kun on kestänyt, pieniä teknisiä ongelmia ficcitiimin tilillä joiden takia kirjottaminen oli mahdotonta, mut tässä tätä nyt ois! Hyvin lyhyt luku tällä kertaa, pahoittelut siitä, syynä jonkinasteinen viitseliäisyyden ja mielikuvituksen puute.
> 
> -Miuku

"Okei. Me siis ollaan Keski-Maassa, sulla ei oo aavistustakaan minkä aikakauden Keski-Maassa me ollaan, meillä ei oo ruokaa, vettä tai aseita, eikä mitään takeita siitä, et tyypit joita me tavataan tykkäis meistä? Olettaen että me osutaan tapaamaan ketään ennenku kuollaan janoon ja nälkään? Eikä sul oo aavistustakaa missä osassa tätä maailmaa me ollaan?" Rauski kertasi tilanteen.

"Jep. Itseasiassa, mä en edes tiedä puhutaanko me täkäläisten kieltä", Fisu totesi.

"Vittu me ollaan kusessa."

"Älä muuta sano."

Lopulta Fisu ja Rauski päättivät lähteä kulkemaan johonkin. Fisu mietti mahdollisuuksia vähän aikaa ja valitsi sitten kulkusuunnaksi luoteen. Ei sillä että suunnalla paljonkaan väliä olisi, mutta länteen ja pohjoiseen kulkemalla oli Fisun arvion mukaan parhaat mahdollisuudet päästä johonkin asuttuun paikkaan. Rauski päätti vain luottaa Fisun arvioon, koska Fisu tunsi maailman paremmin.

***

Oli kulunut miltei kolme päivää heidän ilmestymisestään Keski-Maahan. Rauski oli aivan valmis antamaan periksi. Juotavaa he olivat saaneet joistakin pikku puroista, sekä suuremmasta virrasta, jolle he olivat sinä aamuna osuneet ja jonka vartta he nyt kulkivat pohjoiseen päin. Ruuan kanssa asiat olivat heikommin. Rauski oli silloin tällöin löytänyt joitakin marjoja, joiden hän uskoi olevan syötäviä, mutta nekin vähät olivat happamia ja täyttivät vatsaa tuskin lainkaan.

Rauski vilkaisi Fisua. Fisu näytti uupuneelta, ja vaeltamalla kulutettujen päivien raskaus näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan yhtä selvästi kuin Rauskin kasvoilta. He olivat kaupunkilaismiehiä modernista maailmasta, tottumattomia kulkemaan pitkiä matkoja lyhyessä ajassa ja vähällä ruualla. Tilanteen toivottomuudesta huolimatta Fisu piti yllä niin nopeaa kävelyvauhtia kuin mahdollista, eikä näyttänyt mahdollista epäröintiään lainkaan.

Rauski ja Fisu kuulivat sen samalla hetkellä: raskaiden juoksuaskelten äänen. Tulijat, keitä sitten olivatkaan, olivat jo lähellä ja lähestyivät nopeasti. Askelten ääniin sekoittui kahdenlaisia huutoja, rumia, karheita ja ikävänkuuloisia huudahduksia, ja epätoivoisia, heikkoja ja tuskaisia kirkaisuja. Rauski seisoi paikoilleen jähmettyneenä odottaen, vaikka kaikki hänen aistinsa käskivät häntä pakenemaan.

Pienen hetken päästä puiden välistä näkyviin ilmestyi joukko örkkejä. Fisu tiesi pakenemisen olevan mahdotonta, mutta hän repi Rauskin silti liikkeelle ja koetti juosta. 

Muutamassa sekunnissa örkit ottivat heidät kiinni. Fisu tunsi nykäyksen kun Rauski, jota hän yhä oli pitänyt kädestä, pysäytettiin ja vangittiin. Parin sydämenlyönnin päästä vahvat kädet kiertyivät Fisun ympärille. Fisu rimpuili ja potki parhaansa mukaan, vaikka tiesi sen olevan turhaa. Hän iski saappaansa tuloksetta paksuun metallilevyyn, ja iski nyrkkinsä kypärän silmikkoon uudestaan ja uudestaan, kunnes voimakas nyrkinisku pään vasemmalle puolelle sai hänet menettämään tajuntansa.


	3. Chapter 3

Fisu tuli vähitellen tajuihinsa. Hänen päätään särki. Hetken hän ehti toivoa nähneensä vain unta, mutta se toive murskautui hänen avatessaan silmänsä. Hänen yllään korkeiden puiden välistä näkyi tummien pilvien peittämä yötaivas.

Fisu koetti kääntyä kyljelleen. Se oli vaikeaa ja epämukavaa, koska tiukat kahleet hiersivät ja painoivat ikävästi hänen ihoaan vasten. Hän kuitenkin onnistui siinä, ja huomasi Rauskin makaavan hänen vierellään. Rauski näytti olevan hereillä, mutta tuijottavan yötaivaalle tyhjin silmin. Hänen poskillaan näkyvät kosteat juovat paljastivat hänen itkevän.

"Rauski", Fisu kuiskasi käheällä äänellä.

Rauski säpsähti, ja vilkaisi sitten ensin Fisuun ja sitten kauempana vartiossa seisoviin örkkeihin.

"Hiljempaa! Sä et todellakaan haluu et noi leikkaa meiltä kielet irti tai mitään", hän vastasi Fisulle.

"Okei... kuinka kauan me ollaan oltu näitten vankeina?" Fisu mutisi.

"Ei kauaa. Ehkä kolme-neljä tuntia. Hitto mä säikähin että ne ois tappanu sut!" Rauski kuiskasi takaisin ja jatkoi: "Mitä ihmettä me voidaan tehdä?"

"Mä en tiiä. Mä en todellakaan tiiä. Jos meillä on tuuria, noi tappaa meiät. Jos ei..." Fisu vaikeni ja käänsi katseensa takaisin synkälle taivaalle.

"Fisu, mua pelottaa", Rauski kuiskasi hetken päästä.

"Nii muaki, Rauski, nii muaki. Tyhmä se ois joka ei pelkäis. Koita silti nukkua, ne voi haluta jatkaa matkaa minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Me tarvitaan kaikki meidän voimat", Fisu vastasi.

Raskaat sadepisarat alkoivat putoilla maahan heidän ympärillään. Maa muuttui vähitellen mutaiseksi ja liukkaaksi. Jopa taivas itkee, Fisu ajatteli itsekseen.

***

Ruoska viilsi Fisun selkää. Fisu näki Rauskin kompuroivan surkean näköisesti eteenpäin vähän matkan päässä.

Matkaa oli taitettu örkkien alaisina ehkä viikon verran. Parin viime päivän aikana örkit olivat käyneet hiljaisemmiksi. Ne iskivät ruoskalla enemmän hoputtaakseen vankeja kuin huvin vuoksi ja vähemmän huvin vuoksi, ne nauroivat vähemmän, vaihtoivat vain toisinaan jokusen murahduksen keskenään. Vanki, joka kiljui kivusta tai millään tavoin vahingossakaan hidasti matkaa, sai heti muutaman ylimääräisen ruoskaniskun. Örkit olivat selvästi hermostuneita jostain.

Fisu ei kuitenkaan jaksanut ajatella sitä. Hänen uupuneeseen mieleensä ei mahtunut kivun lisäksi paljon muuta kuin selkärangasta kipuava käsky juosta. Pelko, kipu ja uupumus olivat repineet hänen kehostaan ja mielestään pois viimeisenkin vastarinnan kipinän. Ne olivat kadottaneet hänestä kaiken paitsi kaikkein alkeellisimmat selviytymisvaistot.

Rauski juoksi eteenpäin niin lujaa kuin pääsi välttyäkseen ylimääräisiltä ruoskaniskuilta. Hän olisi itkenyt kivusta, mutta kyyneleet olivat loppuneet jo monta päivää sitten. Jäljellä oli vain tuskan ja uupumuksen helvetti sekä tyhjyys. Niinä harvoina levon hetkinä jotka heille suotiin, Rauski vain makasi uupuneena maassa, tuntematta mitään. Hänelle olisi voitu syöttää tuhkaa ja juottaa virtsaa, eikä hän olisi huomannut eroa. Eikä sillä ollut väliäkään hänelle.

Tyhjyyden tuntemus, aistien ja tunteiden puute, oli kenties jonkinlainen suojakeino. Se peitti mielen alleen, suojasi sitä pahimmalta tuskalta. Mutta sillä ei ollut väliä niille, jotka siinä tilassa olivat.

Silloin tällöin Rauskin mieli oli hetken valppaampi, ja niinä hetkinä Rauski tarkkaili muita vankeja. Vankien joukossa oli sekä haltioita että ihmisiä, mutta heitä oli vaikea erottaa toisistaan. Sekä haltioilla että ihmisillä oli kuluneet, tahraiset vaatteet jotka olivat selästä repeilleet ruoskimisen tuloksena. Kummatkin olivat takkutukkaisia, laihoja ja surkeita olentoja, jotka satunnaisesti huusivat tai kompastelivat örkkien ajaessa heitä eteenpäin kuin elikoita. Lepohetkinä osa nukkui levotonta unta, osa vain tuijotti eteensä samein, mitäännäkemättömin silmin. Joiltain vangeilta puuttui kieli, mutta vähän he puhuivat vaikka kieli olisikin ollut tallella. Käytännössä ainoa ero vagittujen haltioiden ja ihmisten välillä oli haltioiden terävät korvat.

Joukkoa johtavat örkit pysähtyivät. Rauski rahjusti muiden vankien lähettyville ja lysähti maahan. Hetken päästä Fisu rojahti maahan hänen viereensä. Fisu oli ainoa tuttu asia koko maailmassa, ja ainoa asia, joka herätti Rauskin elämänhalun jälleen. Päivät olivat kuitenkin tehneet Fisustakin vain varjon entisestä.

Fisu ryömi aivan Rauskin lähelle ja käpertyi maahan hänen ympärilleen. Rauski hymyili hiukan. Oli hyvä saada jotakin tuttua lähelle, ja tässä kylmässä, julmassa maailmassa Fisun lämmin keho ja sykkivä sydän olivat ainoita tuttuja asioita.

"Hyvää yötä Rauski", Fisu kuiskasi käheällä, uupuneella äänellään.

"Öitä, Fisu", Rauski mutisi takaisin.


	4. Chapter 4

Fisu heräsi siihen, että raskas rautasaapas tömähti hänen selkäänsä. Heti perään jotain isoa, painavaa ja tahmeahkon märkää kaatui hänen ja Rauskin päälle. Fisu vääntelehti sen verran, että näki kunnolla, minkä alle oli jäänyt. Se osoittautui isoksi örkiksi, jonka kurkun nuoli oli lävistänyt.

Hän töni varoen örkkiä pois päältään niin, ettei sen paino tuntunut niin raskaalta. Kaikkialla ympärillään hän näki sekavan taistelun. Soihtuja tai nuotiota ei ollut, joten ihmissilmin näki vain epämääräisiä varjohahmoja teurastamassa toisiaan. Sitten Fisu näki jotain, mikä todella pelotti häntä: jokunen rotevan örkki näkyi tappavan vankeja. Fisu antoi kehonsa valahtaa takaisin maahan, ja koetti pysytellä mahdollisimman liikkumattomana.

Jälkeenpäin Fisu ei osannut sanoa, kuinka kauan hän oli kyyristellyt maassa ruumiin alla, puolittain Rauskin päällä, tätä suojellen. Jossakin vaiheessa Rauski havahtui, ja Fisu painoi tämän nopeasti takaisin maahan, ettei heidän nähtäisi olevan elossa. Tuntien päästä, aamun alkaessa hitaasti sarastaa, taistelu oli vihdoin loppu. Harmaan valon täyttäessä metsän, kaikki örkit makasivat vihdoin kuolleina maassa.

Fisu pyristeli hitaasti pois ruumiin alta. Rauski yritti samaa hänen vieressään. Siellä täällä kulki jokunen haltia tutkien ympäriinsä lojuvia ruumiita. Osa keräsi örkkien ruumiita kasaan, ehkä poltettavaksi, toiset hautasivat vankien ja taistelussa kaatuneiden haltioiden ruumiit.

Lopulta joku tuli keräämään Fisun ja Rauskin lähellä makaavat ruumiit. Kun haltia näki surkeina kahleissaan rimpuilevat miehet, hän huudahti hämmästyksestä.

"Beleg! Tule tänne!" hän huusi.

Hetkessä toinen saapui paikalle. Ylöspäin katsoessaan Fisu näki, ettei ensimmäisenä paikalle tullut ollut haltia laisinkaan; hän oli nuori mies, korkeintaan kahdenkymmenen, tummatukkainen ja komeapiirteinen. Belegiksi kutsuttu puolestaan oli haltia. Hänellä oli vaalea, pitkä tukka, sinertävän harmaat silmät ja kauniit, virheettömät kasvot. 

Fisun ajatukset laukkasivat villisti. Nimi Beleg herätti jotakin hänen mielessään, samoin tämän kantama upea jousi. Ihmisnuorukaisen komeat, ilmeettömät kasvot, tumma tukka ja koristeellinen kypärä jonka päällä oli kullattu lohikäärme, muistutti häntä myös jostain. Beleg... Beleg Cuthalion, Beleg Vahvajousi. Taitava jousiampuja, sindarilainenko? Rajavartijana suuressa haltiavaltakunnassa, oliko sen nimi Doriath? Doriath oli lumottu, vain ne, jotka sinne haluttiin sisään, pääsivät, muut eksyivät rajamaiden metsiin. Ihmismiehellä oli selvästi tärkeä kohtalo, mutta Fisu ei saanut päähänsä mitä tälle tapahtuisi. Nyt Fisu ainakin tiesi, missä he olivat ja millä aikakaudella, mutta se pelotti häntä vielä enemmän. Hän olisi mieluummin valinnut Tarun Sormusten Herrasta ajan kuin tämän. Doriath oli nimittäin Silmarillionin ajan valtakuntia, ja Silmarillionin aika oli kaikkein vaarallisinta.

Paikalle alkoi saapua muitakin haltioita, kunnes koolla oli kymmenisen henkeä. Osa silmäili Rauskia ja Fisua uteliaasti tai säälien, joidenkin katseessa näkyi vihaa, inhoa tai pelkoa. Kaikki silmäilivät aika ajoin Belegiä, kuin odottaen tämän valitsevan.

Pitkän ajan päästä Beleg polvistui ja otti vyöltään nahkaleilin. Hän ojensi sitä Rauskille.

"Juo", Beleg kehotti.

Rauski vilkaisi Fisua. Fisu tyytyi nyökkäämään Rauskille, joka kohotti leilin huulilleen ja joi pitkän kulauksen. Juotuaan hän ojensi sen Fisulle, joka myös otti pitkän hörpyn raikasta vettä ja ojensi leilin takaisin Belegille.

"Kiitos", Fisu sanoi.

Haltiat ja ihminen neuvottelivat sen jälkeen hetken aikaa haltiakielellä. Sen jälkeen muutama jäi vahtimaan Rauskia ja Fisua, kun loput jatkoivat ruumiiden siivoamista pois. Haltiat jättivät kohteliaasti jonkin verran tilaa Rauskiin ja Fisuun, mutta pysyivät sen verran lähellä, että pakeneminen ei olisi mahdollista. Se jätti kuitenkin miehille tilaa puhua hiljaa keskenään.

"Fisu, mitä meille tehään?" Rauski kysyi hetken päästä.

"Luultavasti meitä kuulustellaan. Niitten johtaja anto meille vettä - lupauksen elämästä siis, mutta ei muuta. Luultavast sen jälkeen, ku noi on valmiita, ne kyselee meiltä asioita. Mä en usko et ne vois kovin vakavast ottaa sitä vaihtoehtoo, et me oltais Mustan Ruhtinaan alaisia, mut pakko niitten seki on ottaa huomioon. Jos ne epäilee et me valehdellaan tai muuta, ne voi hyvinki tappaa meidät. Mä en tiiä mitä ne tekee jos ne uskoo meitä. Vapaaks päästäminen kuulostaa aika epätodennäköseltä, meil ei oo ruokaa, aseita, ja me eksyttäis heti kohta uudelleen tänne", Fisu vastasi.

"Onks sul mitään rohkasevaa infoo tähä asiaan? Tai mitään ajatusta mitä ne tekee jos ne uskoo et me ollaan viattomii?" 

"Rohkasevaako? Eipä pahemmin. Me ollaan pahimmalla aikakaudella jolle oltas voitu päätyy, eksyksissä sellasen valtakunnan rajalla joka ei mitenkää kauheest ihmisistä tykkää, jonne ei edes pääse muut ku ne jotka valtiaat haluu sisään päästää, ja niitten seuralaiset. Jos me ollaan viattomii... ehkä meidät viedään kuninkaan eteen. En tiiä. Mä luottasin tohon noitten täs olevien haltioitten johtajaan, se oli vissii ihan hyvä tyyppi... mul taitaa olla idea siitä kuka se, ja se ihmismies on", Fisu mutisi.

"Okei. Me siis ollaan helvetti soikoon jumissa tässä maailmassa, sellasen maan rajalla jonne läheskään kaikki vieraat ei oo tervetulleita, mikä ei anna kovin hyvää kuvaa siitä miten kuningas tuomitsee meidät jos meiät viedään sen eteen. Muussa tapauksessa meidät luultavast tapetaan tai jätetään tänne nääntymään nälkään. Ja sul on epämääränen aavistus et tossa joukossa on kaks joita sä muistelisit hyviks tyypeiks?" Rauski puuskahti väsyneesti.

"Se tota joukkoo johtava haltia mainittiin Belegiks, mikä viittais tän maailman yhteen parhaista jousimiehistä, viisaaseen ja reiluun tyyppiin joka osaa parantaa yhtä hyvin ku tappaa, ja johon kuningas luottaa paljon. Ja jolla tulee oleen karmee kohtalo, mut siihen menee vielä pari vuotta", Fisu kertoi.

"Jees, ja se toinen sitte?"

"Toi tummatukkanen ihmismies, jolla on toi hieno kypärä mut muuten vaatimaton asu. Se kypärä on Hadorin huoneen perintökalleus, Lohikäärmekypärä. Täs vaihees sitä kantaa Túrin, kuninkaan adoptiopoika ja Belegin läheinen ystävä", Fisu kertoi ja jatkoi sitten ääntään madaltaen: "Túrin on kirottu. Se tulee vahingossa tappamaan Belegin, läheisimmän ystävänsä, ja lopulta se myöski tulee tappaan ittensä. Siihen kuitenki on viel muutama vuos. Mä en suoraan luottas siihen, sen kirouksen takia se voi vahingossa tehä jotain pahaa. Älä kuitenkaa mee sanoon näit asioita noille, ja anna mun sit vaa puhuu ku meiltä kysytään."

"Tiiäksä, mä en taia haluta enää kuulla enempää tappamisesta", Rauski sanoi hiljaa.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joo sori tästä tuli vähän pitkä...

Päivä oli jo pitkällä, kun kaikki ihmisten ja haltioiden ruumiit oli haudattu ja örkkien ruumiit kasattu keoksi ja sytytetty tuleen. Haltiat palasivat yksi kerrallaan ja jäivät vähän matkan päähän katselemaan Rauskia ja Fisua, jotka istuivat kyyryssä vierekkäin. Raskaat örkkikahleet painoivat yhä heitä kumaraan, kukaan ei ollut ottanut niitäkään pois.

Fisu nosti päätään hiukan pystyyn. Hän näki Belegin ja Túrinin kävelevän häntä kohti. Beleg polvistui ollakseen samassa tasossa Fisun ja Rauskin kanssa, mutta Túrin pysyi seisaallaan. Hänen oikea kätensä lepäsi miekan kahvalla kuin varoituksena. Miehen olemuksessa oli aavistuksen enemmän ylpeyttä ja ylimielisyyttä kuin Fisu olisi katsonut soveliaaksi, mutta Fisu ei myöskään ollut niin tyhmä, että olisi sen sanonut. Sitä paitsi kukaan ei koskaan ollut väittänyt, että nöyryys olisi kuulunut Túrinin vahvuuksiin.

"Olen pahoillani, että joudun kohtelemaan teitä näin, jos olette pelkkiä kurjia vankeja. Ajat kuitenkin ovat vaaralliset, ja moni asia on erilainen kuin päältä päin katsottuna näyttää. Minun on varoitettava teitä: jos palvelette Vihollista, olette yhtä kuin kuolleita. Jos ette, vien teidät kuningas Thingolin eteen ja annan hänen päättää kohtalostanne. Tai voin myös opastaa teidät tarpeeksi kauas rajalta ulos, ettette vahingossa palaa ja jää Melianin Aidan lumouksen vangeiksi. Vastatkaa kysymyksiini niin rehellisesti kuin taidatte, ja saatte pitää ainakin henkenne, luultavasti myös vapautenne. Ymmärrättekö?" Beleg sanoi.

Fisu nyökkäsi.

"Kertokaa siis, keitä olette ja mistä kotoisin?"

"Kylämme sijaitsi Ramdalista vähän etelään. Se on oikeastaan ei-kenenkään-maata, tai emme ainakaan tienneet jos se jonkun herran vallan alla oli. Örkit hyökkäsivät ja tuhosivat sen tyystin. Me, jotka sattuimme selviämään hyökkäyksestä pois, pakenimme päämäärättömästi. Taur-im-Duinathista kerrotaan kauheita juttuja, sen sanotaan olevan paha, villi paikka, joten sinne emme menneet vaan pakenimme yhä vain pohjoiseen. Metsästimme jonkin verran, mutta se kävi aina vain vaikeammaksi. Sen, joka ei pysynyt mukana, jätimme jälkeen, tai joskus, jos sitä pyydettiin, surmasimme suoraan. Meitä oli pieni joukko alun alkaenkin, suurin osa haavoittuneita, naisia tai lapsia, ja matkan varrella sairaudet, villipedot ja uupumus veivät kaikki, kunnes jäljellä olimme vain me kaksi. Ehkä viikko sitten, tai jotakin sellaista, jäimme örkkien vangeiksi. Nimillämme ei ole väliä, kukaan, joka meidät kerran tunsi, ei enää ole elossa. Eikä tuolla erämaassa juuri nimellä ole väliä. Hän tietää kyllä, kenelle minä puhun, ja minä tiedän kenelle hän puhuu, muuta juttuseuraa kun ei edes ole. Niin että ei sitä koskaan käyttänyt, tuskin enää muistankaan sitä", Fisu kertoi. Hän oli kehitellyt tarinaa koko päivän, vaikka keksikin joitain yksityiskohtia sillä hetkellä.

"Eikö teillä ollut lähtiessänne mukana aseita?" Beleg kysyi terävästi.

"Oli, mutta metsästysjouseni katkesi örkkien hyökätessä, ei sillä että olisin koskaan ollut hyvä jousiampuja. Miekalleni kävi jotakin jo ennen hyökkäystä, mutta en muista mitä. Hänellä ei koskaan muuta mukana ollutkaan kuin veitsensä, ja sekin katkesi päiväkausia sitten kun hän väänsi sillä turhan lujaa jotakin. Me olemme yksinkertaisia miehiä jotka on yhtäkkiä heitetty kauhujen keskelle, emme taitavia metsämiehiä emmekä suuria sotureita", Fisu sanoi hiljaa.

Beleg katseli vaiteliaana Fisua. Haltian ilmeessä oli sääliä, mutta myös vähän epäluuloa. Túrin seisoi yhä vakaasti Belegin vieressä, mutta hänen ilmeensä ja olemuksensa oli pehmennyt jonkin verran. Muuta ei Fisu kyennyt hänestä sanomaan.

"Hyvä on", Beleg sanoi lopulta, "en täysin usko sanoihisi, mutta en vaistoa teissä myöskään mitään suurta vaaraa. Jätän asian Thingolin harkittavaksi, ja luotan siihen, että hän kykenee tekemään oikeudenmukaisen päätöksen. Onko jollakin täällä sanottavaa päätöksestäni?"

Kaikki haltiat pysyivät hiljaa. Jos joku ei samaa mieltä ollutkaan, hän ainakin piti mielipiteensä tiukasti itsellään. 

"Hyvä sitten. Túrin, onnistuisitko avaamaan heidän kahleensa, en usko heidän tarvitsevan niitä enää", Beleg sanoi.

Haltiat hajaantuivat kukin omaan suuntaansa. Túrin kuitenkin astui muutaman askeleen lähemmäs.

"Sinä, vaaleatukka, tule tähän ja aseta ranteesi tuohon kivelle väljästi", hän käski.

Rauski teki työtä käskettyä. Túrin laski miekkansa kärjen kohtaan, jossa kaksi metallilenkkiä kohtasivat, siirteli miekkaa hetken, kohotti sitä hiukan ja iski ketjun poikki. Hän toisti saman vielä jalkojen kohdalla, ja alkoi sitten näperrellä ranteisiin ja nilkkoihin kiinnitettyjen metallivanteiden kanssa tarkemmin.

Túrin oli juuri saanut Rauskin kahleet irrotettua ja etsi miekallaan sopivaa paikkaa iskeä Fisun kahleet poikki, kun vähän matkan päästä alkoi kuulua huutoa. Fisu näki yhden haltian kaatuvan mustien nuolien lävistämänä. Túrin kohotti päätään ja vilkaisi ympärilleen.

"Örkkejä", hän totesi tyynesti Rauskille ja Fisulle. "Suokaa anteeksi, minun täytyy mennä nyt, rikon kahleesi myöhemmin."

Túrin kääntyi ja kiirehti auttamaan tovereitaan. Hänen miekkansa kärki jäi kuitenkin vahingossa liian matalalle ja viilsi Fisun kämmenselkään pienen haavan.

Rauskin ilme oli pelokas. "Mitä me nyt tehdään?" hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Odotetaan ja toivotaan parasta, että nää haltiat pärjää", Fisu mutisi.

***

Taistelu levisi nopeasti. Örkeillä oli ylivoima, joskaan ei kovin suuri eikä kovin kauaa taistelun alkamisen jälkeen. Haltoiden taistelutaito oli kuitenkin vähintään saman veroinen ellei parempikin kuin örkkien. Pian koko aukea oli täynnä keskenään taistelevia örkkejä ja haltioita.

Fisu ja Rauski etsiytyivät vähän kauemmaksi aukean laidalle, missä taistelu ei riehunut kovin pahana. Heidän ympärillään pyöri kuitenkin jatkuvasti sotureita toistensa kurkuissa kiinni.

Fisu katseli kauhun, mutta myös tietynlaisen lumouksen vallassa, kun örkki pakotti haltiasoturia maahan vain parin metrin päässä. Fisu pelkäsi kuollakseen, että haltian tapettuaan örkki kääntyisi helpomman riistan puoleen.

Fisu ei tiennyt mikä häneen meni. Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi vain kompuroivansa örkin taakse ja kietomalla ranteitaan yhdistävän ketjun sen kaulan ympärille. Hän astui taaksepäin ja kiskoi kaikin voimin. Örkki rimpuili vähän aikaa ennenkuin kuoli hapenpuutteeseen ja lysähti maahan. Huohottaen Fisu kiskoi ketjun pois sen kaulan ympäriltä. Aikuisen örkin kuristaminen on voimia vievä temppu.

Taaempana haltia, jonka Fisu oli juuri pelastanut, kömpi pystyyn ja nappasi aseensa liittyäkseen taas taisteluun. Fisu katseli varovasti ympärilleen. Hän näki toisen örkin pitelevän miekkaa Túrinin kurkulla. Túrin perääntyi hitaasti, harkituin askelin. Miehen miekka lojui katkenneena vähän matkan päässä.

"Ei", Fisu kuiskasi, "se ei saa päättyä näin. Hänen tarinansa ei tapahtuessaan tule olemaan miellyttävä, mutta näin se ei saa loppua. Sillä on merkitystä. Hänen täytyy tappaa, paeta, joutua vangiksi, tappaa, asettua hetkeksi aloilleen, paeta, tappaa, paeta, mennä naimisiin, tappaa ja surmata itsensä. Sen ei pidä päättyä näin, se ei saa päättyä näin."

Fisu ryntäsi Túrinia kohti. Hän hyppäsi tätä ahdistelevan örkin selkään ja kietoi ketjun sen kaulan ympärille. Se vääntelehti ja onnistui saamaan otteen Fisun jalasta. Se pudotti miekkansa ja kiskoi ketjun pois kaulaltaan. Sitten se heitti Fisun luotaan. Túrinia se ei kuitenkaan enää saanut kiinni, tämä oli jo häipynyt.

Fisu ei edes tajunnut sulkeneensa silmiään ennenkuin avasi ne. Hän makasi maassa selällään ja kipu leiskui joka puolella hänen ruumistaan. Örkki, joka oli juuri paiskannut hänet maahan, lähestyi hälyttävällä nopeudella miekka jälleen kädessään. Fisu haparoi kädellään etsien jotakin, mitä käyttää puolustautuakseen.

Örkki oli jo muutaman metrin päässä. Tässä se on, Fisu ajatteli. Tämä on loppu. Kuolen örkin miekkaan väärässä maailmassa eikä kukaan ystäväni paitsi Rauski saa koskaan tietää mitä minulle kävi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taidanki ihan piruuttani jättää tän luvun tähän... Onpahan teillä ainaki jotain mitä odottaa! Sitä paitsi jos mä purkasin tän tilanteen nii täst luvust tulis nii pitkä ettei kukaa jaksais lukee sitä.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Miuku☆


	6. Chapter 6

Fisun hapuileva käsi osui johonkin. Hänen sormensa kiertyivät automaattisesti esineen ympärille. Örkki oli enää metrin päästä etäisyydestä, josta se voisi jo iskeä.

Fisu vilkaisi mikä hänen käteensä oli sattunut. Se oli katkenneen kahdenkädenmiekan kahva. Väistimen jälkeen terää oli vain noin puolen metrin verran, mutta jo se voisi ehkä riittää suojaamaan häntä. Hän kiskoi sitä lähemmäs itseään, hakien parempaa otetta kahvasta.

Örkki oli iskuetäisyydellä. Fisu siirsi miekkaa niin, että sai toisenkin kätensä kahvaan kiinni. Örkki kohotti miekkansa ja iski. Kiiltelevä teräs putosi nopeasti alemmas halkaistakseen Fisun ruumiin kahtia.

Teräs kalahti terästä vasten. Örkin miekka kohtasi Fisun pitelemän katkenneen terän. Örkki murahti ja painoi lujempaa. Fisu puri hampaansa yhteen ja laittoi vastaan niin voimakkaasti kuin pystyi. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut kovin paljon. Örkki oli paljon vahvempi ja tottuneempi taisteluun. Fisu tiesi häviävänsä ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Fisun voimat alkoivat pettää. Varoen hän siirsi pitelemäänsä miekkaa vasemmalle puolelleen, samalla kun ryömi itse oikealle. Sitten hän antoi miekan pudota käsistään ja kierähti oikealle päin.

Idea oli ollut hyvä. Ainakin se oli ollut paras, joka hänellä oli ollut. Fisun oli kuitenkin myönnettävä, ettei toteutus ollut mikään paras. Örkin miekka syöksyi alas samalla hetkellä kun Fisu päästi katkenneen miekan kahvasta irti, ja vaikka Fisu kierähtikin pois alta, se upposi silti muutaman sentin verran Fisun olkapäähän. Toisaalta, kuten Fisu oli olettanutkin, örkki menetti tasapainonsa ja kaatui kasvoilleen maahan.

Miekka liukui siististi irti Fisun olkapäästä miehen kompuroidessa seisomaan. Fisu ehti ottaa kuitenkin vain muutaman askelen ennenkuin örkki oli myös jaloillaan, saanut miekkansa takaisin, ja upotti sitä Fisun oikeaan pohkeeseen.

Fisu putosi polvilleen kivusta huutaen. Hän tunsi, kuinka miekka kiskaistiin jälleen pois hänen jalastaan. Enää en voi paeta, hän ajatteli. Siinä ajassa kun olisin pystyssä, tuo örkki olisi ehtinyt tehdä minusta päätä lyhyemmän. Fisu laskeutui maahan kasvoilleen, odottamaan väistämättömältä vaikuttanutta loppua...

...jota ei tullutkaan. Fisu kääntyi selälleen ja näki Túrinin kiskaisevan miekan örkin ruumiista.

"Henki hengestä. Sinä pelastit minun henkeni, minä sinun. Oletko kunnossa?" nuorukainen kysyi.

"Enemmän tai vähemmän. Kiitos", Fisu vastasi yrittäen olla irvistelemättä kivusta.

"Se taisi olla viimeinen örkki. Ole hetki paikallasi, niin päästän sinut noista ketjuista", Túrin sanoi ympärilleen vilkuillen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sori kun täs on kestäny nii kauan! Joteski aika on menny kaikkiin muihin kirjotelmiin ja muuhun hölmöön 
> 
> -Miuku

Túrin ojensi kätensä ja auttoi Fisun pystyyn. Fisu ponnisteli pysyäkseen pystyssä ja puri hampaansa yhteen ollakseen huutamatta. Haltiat kohtelivat häntä valmiiksi kuin vankia. Fisu ei halunnut heiltä sääliä eikä inhoa itseään kohtaan. 

"Taistelit varsin hyvin siihen nähden, että olet kahleissa, väsynyt ja aseeton. Olen nähnyt parempiakin esityksiä, mutta ei tuo huono ollut", Túrin huomautti.

"Kiitos. Yllätyin itsekin. Jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan, en ole oikeasti juuri koskaan joutunut taistelemaan. Tuo oli pelkkää improvisointia", Fisu mutisi.

"Odota hetki. Beleg hoitaa haavasi kun ehtii. Mutta päälliköllä on paljon tekemistä taistelun jälkeen, ja moni sinua arvokkaampi on myös haavoittunut", Túrin sanoi.

"Kaikessa rauhassa. Ei minulla ole hätää", Fisu vastasi.

Fisu istui maahan ja nojasi selkäänsä puuhun. Hänen jalastaan valuva veri muodosti punaisen lammikon maahan. Hän tuijotti vaitonaisena Túrinin selkää kun tämä lähti huolehtimaan muista asioista. Hetken päästä Rauski juoksi paikalle ja istui Fisun viereen.

"Ooksä tullu ihan hulluks? Sä oisit voinu saada ittes hengiltä tolla!" Rauski huudahti ja kietoi kätensä Fisun ympärille.

"Ehkä mä oonki. Kuka tietää. Mut, on se sit hyvästä tai pahasta, mun piti varmistaa et toi Túrin ei kuollu. Sen kohtalol on nii suuri merkiys näille tarinoille, tälle maailmalle", Fisu sanoi.

"Mut jos sä oisit kuollu... jos sä oisit kuollu nii mä oisin jääny tänne yksin ja miten mä sit oisin pärjänny?" Rauski kysyi. Fisu huomasi, että Rauski itki.

"Miten me täällä pärjätään muutenkaan?" Fisu vastasi huokaisten ja laski päänsä Rauskin olkapäälle.

"Oih... mä kuulen tuhannen fanitytön kiljuvan ihastuksesta meille just nyt. Tää on vaa nii tavattoman fanfic-kamaa", Rauski mutisi hymähtäen.

"Nii on. Tää on just sellasta mitä sä tai muut pojat linkkaisitte meiän chattiin jonai perjantai-iltana ku joku löys tän netistä ja tää ois vaa niin hulvattoman hauskaa. Ja me vaa naurettais niille kaikille söpöstelyille ja naljailtais toisillemme sen sisällöstä." Fisu naurahti katkerasti. "Mä haluun kotiin. Onkohan siel kulunu paljon aikaa? Ihmetteleeköhän ne siellä mihin me ollaan kadottu ja miten?"

Rauski ei vastannut. Hän vain hymyili surullisesti ja kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Fisun ympärille.

 

Fisu oli vajonnut ajatuksiinsa, ja havahtui niistä vasta, kun Rauski tökkäsi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.

"Hei, herää! Se haltia on tulos!" Rauski sanoi.

Fisu kohotti päätään ja näki Belegin ja muutaman muun haltian tulevan heitä kohti. Yhdenkään heistä kasvot eivät paljastaneet, mitä nämä kenties ajattelivat. Yksilläkään kasvoilla ei näkynyt sen enempää sääliä kuin inhoakaan, ei mitään muuta kuin tyyni, täysin mitäänsanomaton ilme.

Beleg polvistui Fisun viereen ja alkoi puhdistaa haavaa miehen jalassa. Fisu puri hampaansa yhteen ja onnistui olemaan huutamatta kovin paljoa. Sen jälkeen Beleg painoi haavan päälle yrttejä ja sitoi haavan. Sitten hän puhdisti ja sitoi Fisun muut haavat.

"Tämän enenmpään en juuri nyt ehdi. On jo melkein yö, ja vaikka me muut jaksaisimmekin kulkea vielä pitkään, ei ystäväsi etkä varsinkaan sinä jaksaisi jatkaa matkaa enää kovin pitkään. Meidän on kuitenkin päästävä jonkin matkaa syvemmälle metsään ennenkuin voimme leiriytyä, jotta Melianin aita on kunnolla suojanamme. Emme tietenkään kulje nopeammin kuin mihin sinä kykenet, ja siksi on sitäkin tärkeämpää, että lähdeme nyt", Beleg sanoi.

Fisu nyökkäsi ja nousi hitaasti pystyyn. Häntä alkoi huimata, ja hänen haavoittunut jalkansa tuntui liekehtivän tuskasta. Hän kuitenkin esitti ettei mitään ollut pielessä.

 

He kulkivat hitaasti pitkän aikaa. Kuu loisti jo kirkkaana, vaikkei vielä kovin korkealla ollutkaan, kun Beleg antoi merkin pysähtyä. Fisu lysähti heti kiitollisena maahan. RAuski istui hänen viereensä.

Hetken kuluttua joku haltia tuli tuomaan heille kummallekkin ruokaa ja vettä. Rauski huomasi, että vaikka haltian olikin hyvin varautunut, hänen käytöksensä oli paljon kunnioittavampaa kuin kenenkään käytös aikaisemmin päivällä.

Syötyään Rauski ja Fisu nukahtivat molemmat pian. Heillä ei ollut viittoja, eikä kukaan ollut tehnyt tulta, joten he makasivat yhdessä toisiinsa käpertyneinä. Beleg katseli heitä hiukan huvittunut mutta lempeä hymy kasvoillaan. Hän oli kuullut joitakin noiden kahden miehen keskusteluja, ja hänen oli helppo huomata siitä miesten välillä oleva syvä rakkaus, vaikka nuo kaksi sen ehkä vielä itse kiistivätkin.


End file.
